


Ryan "Has"wood

by baconluver69



Series: Turnwood Sexy Time [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Meg have sex for the first time. Poor, tiny Meg is in for a "big" surprise. Cheesy, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan "Has"wood

**Author's Note:**

> See the hamster eating the banana picture for reference.

“God, Ryan, stop teasing me” Meg whined as the older man between her legs kept giving her small licks to her weeping entrance. 

Ryan just chuckled and continued playing with the tiny girl. This was their first time together like this, so he wanted to enjoy this thoroughly. Granted, this was not their first time doing this. He had been between her legs several times, pleasantly eating her out till she came gushing into his mouth. It’s just that, well...Meg has never fully seen him below the belt and when she has, he was always in his underwear. Ever the gentleman he always was with her.

Finally relenting, Ryan gave her what she wanted. His thumbs spread her wide open while his tongue went to work inside her pussy, moaning as he tasted her sweet juices. Meg let out shuddering moans as he ate her out, her hand going down to tangle in his brown hair while the other hand clenched the bed sheets tightly.

“More, Ry. give me more, please” she begged, gasping as his tongue swirled around inside rapidly. The older gent opened his ice blue eyes and gazed up at her as he continued his licking her. Keeping her eyes locked with hers, he withdrew his tongue from her before sliding a single finger into her wetness before he crooked it upwards.

Meg’s eyes flew open, gripping his hair tighter as his index finger crooked against her sweet spot. Ryan laughed darkly as he did it again, watching as his girl’s hips bucked against his finger. “You like that?” he breathed huskily, leaning in and giving her clit a lick.

“Ryan, fuck” she whined as his lips wrapped around her swollen nub, suckling it while he continued to fuck her wet cunt with two fingers now. He wanted to stretch her as much as possible for what was to come, he could feel his erection twitching inside his pants. Meg let out a groan as he soon added a third finger into her.

Ryan removed his mouth from her but kept pumping his fingers into her, leaning over and pressing his mouth against hers. Meg welcomed the kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue as it danced around with hers. They passionately made out with each other, Meg whimpering into his mouth and clawing his bare back as his fingers rapidly pounded into her dripping entrance, Ryan getting completely turned on by the erotic wet sounds coming from between her legs. She was wet. She was wet, for him.

Feeling that she was stretched enough, Ryan stopped. Meg whined and made to protest when he removed his fingers from within her before he sat back on his knees. Meg then glanced down at the tent in his pants and cocked her eyebrow up at him teasingly. “Do I finally get to see the rest of you, Ry Ry?” she teased seductively.

Ryan smiled and bit his lip as he silently unbuckled his belt before he unfastened his jeans. Meg watched intently, gasping when he stood up to remove his pants and saw the large bulge in his underwear. She looked up and awwed at his bashful face. “Hey” she murmured, giving him a look of absolute love. “Don’t be shy” she reassured.

Taking a deep breath, the older gent slowly pushed his boxers down, exposing himself for the first time for the girl. Meg gasped and her eyes widened as she took in the size of him. Ryan was well endowed, to say the least. Meg crawled on her hands and knees to the foot of the bed where he was standing. Tentatively, she reached forward and wrapped her small hand around his impressive length.

“You’re really big, Ryan. Was this what you were trying to hide from me?” she teased, but on the inside, a small trace of panic settled in. Of course, she has had her fair share of huge dongs. She had been with a few guys previously before the gent. Some of the fellows she was surprised she could take. But, Haywood, he was a different story.

She gripped his shaft gently stroking his hard length, Ryan groaning softly above her. His dick was so large and thick she couldn’t really wrap her fingers around him. She could feel the veins that criss-crossed his shaft. Flipping her purple hair back, she leaned in and licked up from the bottom of his cock to the leaking head, her tongue circling around his tip moaning at the taste of his precum.

“Meg, fuck” Ryan grunted out as closed his eyes, his hand going down to lovingly run his fingers through her hair. Meg smiled at the contact before she wrapped her plump lips around his head, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as possible. She got to about halfway down his cock before she gagged as the head touched the back of her throat. 

“Meg!” the older man shouted out, tightening his hand in her hair. Meg pulled off of him, gasping for breath. “Fuck, you’re huge, Ry” she breathed out before putting him back in her mouth, her hand stroking what she couldn’t fit in while she bobbed her head back and forth. The dirty sounds and praises coming from his mouth were turning the small girl on so much, she reached under her down to her pussy and began rubbing herself, her fingers diving into her wet heat. If he was going to be inside her, she needed to stretch herself as much as she needed to.

Ryan panted and groaned, feeling the need to cum approaching, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. “Meg” he panted. Signaling that he was close, Meg pulled away from his cock, a string of her saliva connected from the tip of his dick to her lip which she broke off licking his head again. Ryan huffed out a laugh. “God, Meg. You’re gonna make before I even have a chance to get inside you.”

Meg laughed as she got up on his knees in front of him, bringing his head down to kiss him. Ryan smiled against her lips as she laid her back down onto her bed. As they kissed, Ryan’s hands paid special attention to her breasts, lovingly massaging her mounds. Meg gasped into his mouth, moaning as he tweaked and pinched her nipples. She laid her head onto the pillow and breathed his name out as the gent’s mouth went down to her chest, suckling and licking her peak before doing the same to the other.

“Ryan, I’m ready” she uttered. Ryan paused and raised his head up at her, eyeing her with a look of nervousness. 

“A-are you sure, Meg? I don’t wanna hurt you” he said, frowning as Meg laughed a little.

“Ryan, stop worrying so much. I’ll be fine, just please fuck me already” she pleaded, confident that she could take him even though that trace of panic started growing a bit. 

Sighing knowing that he could never deny her, Ryan sat up and retrieved the lube from the night stand drawer. Meg watched as he squirted the lube onto his fingers. The older gent pressed his lubed fingers into her wet pussy, fingering her open again, the woman hissing at the cold liquid and moaning at the penetration. She was already soaked, but she was going to need a lot more lubricant if he was going in.

Ryan fingered her a bit more before he removed his fingers again and squirted more lube into his hand. Looking up and catching her gaze, Ryan laughed and leaned over to kiss her once more, pouring every ounce of his love for into it as his lubed hand stroked his cock back to hardness. “Ry, please. Don’t make me wait any longer. I want you” she breathed against his lips as she laid back on the bed and spread her legs wide for him. “Take me, Ry Ry.”

Not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, Ryan placed the head of his cock at her entrance, but not yet pushing in. He reached over her to her face, gently caressing her doll-shaped face, marveling at the red blush that filled her cheeks. “I love you, Meg” he murmured tenderly as he pecked her forehead and her nose. The purple-haired girl just giggled at his tenderness during something like this.

“You ready?” he asked her once more. Meg looked him in his eye and nodded, bracing herself. Ryan then began slowly pushing just his head into her, hissing as her wet heat surrounded him. Meg clenched the bed sheets as more of his thick length filled her, stretching her more than any of the previous guys have ever done. Ryan got half of his cock inside her before he paused to let her get used to half of him.

He leaned over placing his hands onto the outside of her head, peppering small kisses onto her scrunched up face. “Are you okay?” he breathed, wanting so bad to just shove all of him into her small body and fuck her hard, but he had to wait.

Meg opened her eyes and smiled up at him reassuringly. “Ryan, don’t stop please. Keep going” she urged, enclosing her legs around him, pushing the heels of her feet into the small of his back.

Ryan nodded before he slid more of him into her clenching cunt until eventually he was buried balls deep into her, grunting as he bottomed out. Meg cried out as she was fully stretched around his large girth, her brown eyes widening in awe. She couldn’t how big he was. All the stretching helped, but God, he was just so...big and thick.

“F-fucking shit, Ryan. Holy God you’re, fuck” Meg couldn’t even form a full sentence at the moment, too absorbed at the fact that Ryan was buried all the way to the hilt inside her pussy.

The older man just let out a gruff laugh as he too was affected by her, the way her walls kept clenching around him. He panted with the effort of holding himself back, wanting for her to get used to him before he could even think about moving inside his angel. He gave her as much time as she needed.

After a few minutes, Meg sighed as she eventually got used to him. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, laughing softly at his worried face. “I’m fine, Ry. Please, move.”

Ryan composed himself and withdrew himself completely before he filled her again with his large cock. Meg gasped and moaned as her vagina was stretched once more. Planting her feet onto the bed, the small girl began rocking herself onto the massive intrusion, hissing as she felt the tip brush her cervix. Ryan just let her work herself onto his cock, groaning out her name when she tightened around him. 

Feeling confident now, Ryan gripped her hips and began thrusting slowly into her. Meg reach up and pulled him back down, both moaning into each others’ mouths. Her arms circled around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, keeping him close to her. Ryan lips traveled to the column of her neck, sucking bruises into her skin, Meg shivering as she felt his tongue lick up towards her ear.

“I’m gonna go faster, yeah?” he murmured into her ear, nipping her ear lobe. Ryan sat back up before he spread her legs wider and moving faster, but still moving at a leisure pace not wanting to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. He gripped her legs tight, groaning at how wet she was around him. 

Meg could still sense his nervousness. “Ryan, it’s okay. Please, give me more. Harder, Ry Ry” she begged, gasping when his tip grazed across her sensitive sweet spot. 

Ryan gave her a teasing look. “You want it harder? Then beg me” he breathed out, his breath fanning her face. 

Meg whined. “Come on, Ryan, please don’t tease me this far in.”

“Come on, Turney. You want this big cock? You want me to fuck you? Then tell me what you want” he urged, stopping his assault altogether. 

Meg huffed out a frustrated sigh. “Fuck you, Haywood” she cursed out. She tried to thrust against him, but he pinned her hips down onto the bed. “Please, Ry” she pleaded.

“Please what? Come on,Turney. Let me hear you beg for me. I know you want it” he taunted pulling almost all the way out of her until just the head was inside her.

Meg breathed out a sigh of defeat, her composure crumbling. “Fine. Ryan, please fuck me. Give me that huge cock of yours” she begged giving him lustful eyes.

Smiling with triumph, Ryan slammed himself all the way to the hilt, his hips creating a loud smack against her thighs. Meg cried out at the sudden harsh intrusion. Clamping his hard grip on her hips, Ryan began fucking her harder, pounding into her with everything he had.

“Ryan, yes!” Meg cried out as she clutched the bed sheets as he rhythmically hammered into her, the sound of their skin slapping against each other loudly. She couldn’t believe how much his cock was stretching her, the small woman gasping as he filled her completely with each thrust into her. Ryan let out animalistic grunts with every thrust he gave her. “Fuck, that’s it, Ry. Fuck me, oh God please don’t stop!”

Ryan panted with exertion, sweat dripping down his face, but he didn’t stop. He was going to fuck the shit out of his girlfriend until they both cum. He paused for a minute, knee-walking further between her legs pressing himself even more inside her pussy and began roughly pounding her again, his sack slapping heavily against her ass. Meg gasped and screamed throwing her head back as his large tip was pressed right up against her G-spot. “Ryan, goddammit” Meg gritted out as he thrusted even harder into her. She was not going to walk right after this, that she definitely knew. “Turney, ugh” Ryan moaned.

They continued on, their sounds of pleasure echoing around them, the headboard thumping against the wall. Ryan leaned over Meg again, smashing his lips against hers roughly his tongue forcing its way down her throat. Meg panted breathlessly into his mouth, her nails scratching angry red lines down Ryan’s sweaty back. 

“God, Ry. I’m so close. Don’t stop, fuck, don’t you dare stop” she breathed, her walls pulsing around his thick shaft. With the way he was breathing and the way his dick was throbbing, she could tell that he was close as well. 

“Where do you want it? Tell me where you want it, babe” he grunted out as he quickened his pace inside her, the urge to cum vastly approaching.

“Inside, come inside me, Ryan. Let me feel it” she gasped as her hand went down to furiously rub at her swollen clit.

“Fuck!” Ryan shouted as he came inside her. Meg came as well with a shout, groaning as his hot cum pumped into her cunt, her walls milking him. The older gent rocked his hips before slamming once more into her. 

The two lovers panted heavily, sweat glistening on their bodies, their chests heaving with each breath. Slowly, Ryan pulled his softening length out of her, Meg letting out a shaky moan as she felt his cum drip out of her pulsing cunt. Ryan got up and stumbled to the bathroom, returning with a wet rag and cleaned the mess he made before throwing the towel onto the floor. He turned the light off before he climbed into bed, pulling the half passed out girl into his arms, chuckling softly at her blissful face. 

“Getting sleepy on me, Turney?” he teased as he tenderly pushed back her sweaty bangs and kissed her forehead. Meg laughed silently before cuddling into his sweaty chest, kissing the place over his heart. “You bet. You kinda wore me out, Ry Ry” she murmured, letting out a content sigh as his large hand brushed against her cheek. 

Ryan laughed again. “Sorry ‘bout that. Will try going easier on you next time” he teased as he brought her in for another kiss, this time more passionate and slow. 

Meg smiled and pulled back, nestling her face into his chest before she felt sleep pull her in for the night. “Love you, Ryan” she murmured. Ryan breathed out a laugh before he buried his nose into the top of her head. “I love you too, Meg” he whispered before he too went to sleep.


End file.
